The Daleks get Rider Kicked
by leathman
Summary: The Daleks try attacking another location on Earth to avoid the Doctor. Too bad for them, Japan has protectors too. First upload ever! R&R
1. Daleks vs Space

_**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I wrote it because I've noticed some parallels between the Japanese series Kamen Rider and the British series Doctor Who. Also, because I'm so tired of my Whovian friends going on and on about how "terrifying" the Daleks are. So I wrote this one-shot (not anymore).  
><strong>_

_**Please note that I am not a Whovian, I haven't seen much with the Daleks, so some stuff may be a little wrong.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Daleks get Rider Kicked<strong>

**Daleks vs Space  
><strong>

High above the Earth, a Dalek mothership flew in orbit, keeping itself undetected from the planet's scanning technology. Inside, three of said aliens were observing the planet below that had continuously thwarted them on a screen.

"HOW HAS ONE INFERIOR PLANET DEFIED THE WILL AND MIGHT OF THE DALEKS FOR SO LONG?" one Dalek, a red one, asked.

"IT IS DUE TO THE INTERFERENCE OF THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANIONS," said another, a blue Dalek.

"THEN WE MUST WASTE NO MORE TIME WITH IT!" declared the third Dalek, this time yellow, "WE SHALL DESTROY THE DOCTOR'S PRECIOUS EARTH AND STRIKE A BLOW AGAINST HIM."

"WHERE SHALL WE BEGIN?" asked the red Dalek, "EVERYTIME WE HAVE ATTACKED, THE DOCTOR HAS APPEARED."

"WE HAVE ALWAYS STRUCK THE COUNTRY THE HUMANS CALL ENGLAND," stated the yellow Dalek, "IT IS HIS PROTECTORATE. THEREFORE WE MUST STRIKE WHERE WE KNOW THE DOCTOR SHALL NOT BE."

"PERHAPS HERE," said the blue Dalek, the image on the screen enlarging, zooming in on an island nation on the opposite side of the planet. "ACCORDING TO OUR DATA, THIS LOCATION IS KNOWN AS JAPAN. WE MAY START THE DESTRUCTION HERE."

"HOW MANY SHALL WE SEND?" the red Dalek asked.

"ONE DALEK SHALL BE ENOUGH," said the yellow Dalek, "AND I SHALL BE THE ONE TO BEGIN THE EXTERMINATION OF THE HUMAN RACE!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the three Daleks chanted.

* * *

><p>It was another calm day in the city of Tokyo, a calm that was soon shattered by the appearance of the yellow Dalek, who had teleported into the street.<p>

"I AM DALEK SKRON AND YOU SHALL ALL BE EXTERMINATED!" declared the Dalek and it began to fire its weapon, destroying cars and trees, blasting holes in buildings, and causing the crowds of people to run in panic. Skron then began to move down the street, shouting over and over, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Wow, a space alien. Sugoi!"

The Dalek turned and saw a teenage girl pointing at it with an excited look on her face.

"HUMAN FEMALE, YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Eh?" the girl asked. The Dalek then began to fire, causing the girl, named Yuki Jojima, to scream in fright before she ran away screaming as the Dalek gave chase. "Gen-chan! Kengo-kun!"

She kept running until she ran into her two friends, Gentaro Kisaragi and Kengo Utahoshi.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" asked Kengo.

"That!" she said, pointing back at the Dalek.

"Whoa, Kengo! Is that a Zodiarts?" asked Gentaro.

"Of course it isn't, Kisaragi, it doesn't even look or sound like one!" shouted Kengo.

"It sort of looks like a giant coffeepot," said Yuki.

"Actually, I was thinking it looks more like a salt shaker," said Gentaro.

"YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED!" declared the Dalek.

"Well, it's obviously not friendly," said Gentaro, pulling out a device (known as the Fourze Driver) with colorful switches inserted in it (called Astro Switches) and attaching it to his waist, a belt forming once it was set, "so I'll have to kick," he stopped and thought for a beat, "whatever passes for its ass." He then began flipping the toggle switches on the Fourze Driver, activating it. He then crossed his left arm diagonally in front of him and placed his right hand on the lever on the side. The belt began to count down.

"**THREE…TWO…ONE!**"

"Henshin!" shouted Gentaro, pushing the lever forward. He then brought his left hand to his waist and raised his right into the air. White smoke then erupted from the belt as a ring appeared above his head, energy pouring down from it. As it vanished, a new figure in white armor had appeared…Kamen Rider Fourze!

Bring his arms to his chest, he pumped them up high, shouting his signature, "Space is awesome!"

Skron's eyestalk went up and down, analyzing the figure in front of it. "WHAT IS THIS?" he asked, "IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"

"I'm Fourze…Kamen Rider Fourze," he answered, "and who are you supposed to be?"

"I AM SKRON OF THE SUPERIOR DALEK RACE," Skron replied, "AND I SHALL BEGIN THE TERMINATION OF HUMANITY WITH YOU!"

"Not gonna happen," said Fourze, "let's settle this man to ma…whatever you are."

And with that, Fourze charged forward, throwing a punch at the Dalek.

Meanwhile, Kengo had put down his briefcase and opened it. He then pulled out an Astro Switch with a 6 on it, the Camera Switch, and inserted it into the Burgermeal Foodroid, transforming it into its Roid mode as it began to scan the Dalek. The screen within the briefcase showed its findings.

"So Kengo-kun, what is it?" Yuki asked as she looked at the screen.

"No idea," said Kengo, "but Kisaragi shouldn't have too much trouble. It doesn't seem to be as powerful as a Zodiarts."

Back in the battle, Fourze was constantly moving, dodging the Dalek's blasts while landing several blows that knocked it back. One particularly strong kick knocked the Dalek onto its side.

"Ha ha," laughed Fourze, "Try fighting now, you oversized…"

"SILENCE!" screamed the Dalek, who fired another shot. Fourze, not expecting this, took it straight in the chest and was sent flying back, crashing into and making a hole in the side of a building.

"Gen-chan!" shouted Yuki, worried for her friend.

"PREPARE TO DIE, HUMANS," said Skron, as it floated up and righted itself, aiming at Yuki and Kengo when…

"**ROCKET ON**"

Fourze then flew out of the building, the Rocket Module on his right arm roaring as he charged the Dalek. "**Rider Rocket Punch!**" he shouted as he slammed the rocket into the Dalek, knocking it back and leaving a nice dent in its armor. Fourze then deactivated the Rocket Switch.

"HOW…?" shouted Dalek Skron.

"It's gonna take more than that to beat a Kamen Rider," said Fourze, punching his right fist into his left hand. "Now I'm serious."

**[Insert Song: Switch On by Anna Tsuchiya]**

He then charged again as the Dalek got into position to shoot him. However, before it could, Fourze activated the booster on his back, flying into the air and flipping the Radar Switch on the left side of the belt and the Launcher Switch on the right.

"**LAUNCHER, RADAR ON**"

Landing behind the alien invader, Fourze pointed the Radar Module on his left arm, targeting it. "Lock on!" he shouted and slammed the Launcher Module on his right leg down, firing its five missiles at the Dalek, which homed in and impacted precisely. Small explosions erupted and as the smoke cleared, it revealed the Dalek still alive but badly damaged, with scorch marks and mangled armor bits adorning it. Even the bulbs on top were cracked.

"Kisaragi, finish it!" shouted Kengo.

"Got it. Yosh!" said Fourze as he deactivated the two Switches and pressed down on the Rocket Switch again.

"**ROCKET ON**"

He then flew straight up into the air, gaining some altitude before twisting the remaining Switch in the belt.

"**DRILL ON**"

The Drill Module now on his left leg, Fourze pulled the Enter Lever on the belt once more, activating his finisher.

"**ROCKET DRILL, LIMIT BREAK**"

The drill began to spin rapidly, energy swirling around it as he extended his left leg forward and pointed the Rocket Module forward, propelling him forward at high-speed before calling out, "**Rider Rocket Drill Kick!**"

Skron looked up, for the first time actually feeling some fear of its opponent as Fourze came closer for the finish.

"NO! I AM A DALEK! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY A-!"

It didn't get a chance to finish as the attack impacted before going straight through the Dalek, who erupted into a massive explosion as Fourze landed, the Drill Module digging into the pavement a little from the impact. He turned around, deactivating the Switches as he did, and looked at the fireball where the Dalek once stood.

"Huh, it may not have been a Zodiarts but it explodes just like one."

**[End Song]**

"Gen-chan!" he heard behind him, and he turned to see Yuki and Kengo running towards him. He flipped up the toggles on the belt, deactivating the belt, causing the armor to vanish from him.

"Nice job, Gen-chan," said Yuki as the two did their signature handshake.

"Yep," said Gentaro, pumping his fist into the air, "another victory for the Kamen Rider Club!"

Kengo, however, was still curious as to what the thing they had just fought was. And if there were more like it.

* * *

><p>"WHAT IS THE STATUS OF DALEK SKRON?" asked the red Dalek on board the mothership.<p>

"SENSORS INDICATE THAT SKRON HAS BEEN DESTROYED," said the other.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" asked the red Dalek, known as Kor, "THE DOCTOR?"

"NEGATIVE," the blue Dalek, Troc, answered, "IT DOES NOT MATCH HIS BEHAVIOR. WE ARE DEALING WITH A NEW ENEMY. DALEK SKRON SENT THIS IMAGE BEFORE TERMINATION."

A fuzzy image appeared on the screen, showing Kamen Rider Fourze performing his Rider Rocket Drill Kick.

"WHAT IS IT?" asked Kor.

"SKRON TRANSMITTED ONLY ONE WORD," said Troc, "RIDER."

"THEN IT APPEARS THE DALEKS HAVE A NEW ENEMY IN THIS RIDER," said Kor, "WE SHALL FIND HIM AND HE WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the two Daleks chanted as more joined in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've probably invoked the wrath of all Whovians on this site for writing this, so can we please limit cries of outrage in the reviews? This one-shot may evolve into an actual story (which it has), depending on how I can work more Riders into it. I would like to thank Mayanwolfe for proofreading this story.<strong>_

_**Neither Kamen Rider nor Doctor Who belong to me.**_


	2. Daleks vs the Thief

****_**Well, I said I'd make this a story if I could and I did. Here's the second part of this story with my favorite Rider.**_

_**Also, to all Doctor Who fans, I get some of you may not like this and that the Daleks have all sorts of weapons and stuff that would blow the Riders away. I get it. This story, however, is written more like Kamen Rider than Doctor Who. No grand schemes or doomsday devices, just the hero versus the monster of the week, one on one. So get over it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Daleks get Rider Kicked<strong>

**Daleks vs the Thief**

It was a few days after the initial Dalek attack on Tokyo and life had gone back to normal, the attack out of peoples' minds (it's Japan, that sort of thing happens every other day). Outside a museum, a man wearing a ball cap was observing a couple of workers unloading a crate from a truck and carrying it towards the museum.

"Perfect," he said, smiling, "more treasure for my collection."

He was about to make his move when…

FWASH!

A flash of light appeared in the middle of the street, and when it faded, a white Dalek appeared, screaming the standard, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Everyone in the area that saw the trashcan-shaped alien started to run in a panic, a panic that intensified as the Dalek began to fire its weapon. One of the shots struck the transport truck, causing it to explode and the workers to drop the crate. As they fled, another blast from the Dalek struck the crate, vaporizing it.

The man in the cap acquired a very sour look on his face at that and reached for something in his jacket…

The Dalek turned to chase after a number of civilians, leveling its blaster to open fire when it was suddenly fired upon from behind, sparks flying off its armor casing. It turned and leveled its eyestalk at the young man, who was holding a strange, futuristic-looking gun in his hand, the barrel still smoking.

"THANK YOU, HUMAN, FOR VOLUNTEERING TO BE THE DALEK'S FIRST VICTIM," the Dalek stated coldly.

The man looked towards where the crate had been, bits of wood and a scorch mark signaling where it had been. He glared at the Dalek.

"I was going to steal the treasures contained in that box," he said, "but since you've ruined that, I'll have to punish you for destroying my treasure."

"WHO ARE YOU THAT YOU THINK THAT YOU MAY PUNISH A DALEK?" the Dalek asked with a touch of indignation.

"I am Daiki Kaito," the man said, removing his cap and taking a card in his left hand, "and I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that."

Daiki then slotted the card into his gun and pulled the front forward, loading the card and activating the device's other function.

"**Kamen Ride:**"

Daiki pointed the gun up into the air.

"Henshin!" he shouted, pulling the trigger.

"**Diend!**"

A blast was then fired into the air, forming a strange symbol before splitting into several blue squares. Meanwhile, on the ground, three spectral images in red, green, and blue appeared around Daiki, moving about at random before converging on his body, forming a grey suit of armor. The blue squares then fell and set into the helmet, turning some of the grey spots to a light blue color.

Kamen Rider Diend was ready for battle.

"YOU ARE A RIDER," said the Dalek, "WE WERE ONLY AWARE OF THE EXISTENCE OF ONE."

"Oh, you mean the newbie," said Diend, "Trust me, I'm much tougher than him."

"IT MATTERS NOT," declared the Dalek, "YOUR DESTRUCTION WILL MEAN ONE LESS FOOL WILL BE ABLE TO STAND IN THE WAY OF-"

"The Daleks, conquer the universe, exterminate, blah, blah, blah," finished Diend. The Dalek looked at him in what might have been surprise and a little bit of anger. "Oh yes, I know all about you. You're the Nazis of the universe, destroying all those that are not Dalek. And you're constantly being defeated by a crazy guy with a blue box."

The Dalek remained still for a moment before it spoke up.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED," it said before it fired its weapon.

Diend performed a quick sidestep, dodging the blast as it hit a tree, causing it to burst into flames.

"Well, I guess talks have broken down," he said before opening fire on the Dalek with the Diendriver. Each shot hit true, with sparks flying off the Dalek's armor, but otherwise no visible damage being inflicted. "Okay, this might take a little longer than I thought."

The Dalek fired again, but Diend was able to roll out of the way of the blast. He then activated the Tesla Bands on his wrists and began to move around at high speed, firing the Diendriver at the Dalek as it continued to fire at him. While Diend kept hitting the Dalek, very little damage was being inflicted due to its armor and the Dalek couldn't land a single shot on him.

"Okay, this is getting boring," Diend muttered before changing tactics, dashing in close and beginning a series of close-range strikes, landing several kicks and punches to the Dalek, knocking it around. One particularly strong hit from the Diendriver to its eyestalk caused the dome to spin around a few times.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" the Dalek shouted, swiveling its body around and firing its blaster, which Diend took straight in the chest, blowing him backwards. He struggled to his feet, smoke coming off his armor where he was hit.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh," he said, getting to his feet. He then charged the Dalek, leaping into the air and extending his right foot, blue energy collecting as he landed the Blue Strike, sending the Dalek flying through the air before it recovered in mid-air, a section of armor crushed and scorched from the kick.

"DIE!" it screamed, before firing several blasts. However, Diend was quick to slot a new card into the Diendriver and activate it.

"**Attack Ride: Barrier!**"

He pulled the trigger, a shield projecting from the gun, stopping every blast cold as Diend loaded another card.

"**Attack Ride: Illusion!**"

He pulled the trigger again, five blasts firing from the gun before forming into a copy of Diend. The five copies charged at the Dalek as it landed, attacking with a combination assault of long and close range attacks.

"I'll let you guys take him for now," Diend said, taking out a third card and slotting it.

"**Attack Ride: Invisible!**"

"Ja ne," he said, giving a little salute as he faded away.

The Diend copies continued their assault, striking the Dalek from all directions. However, they did not possess the full power or skill of the original, and the Dalek took each out with one shot each. The blasted illusions then faded away, leaving the Dalek alone.

"THE COWARD SHALL PAY FOR HAVING ME FIGHT THESE FASCIMILES," it declared, scanning the area, "NOW WHERE IS HE?"

"Here," a voice said nearby, as Diend faded into view.

Moving quickly, he reached his arm out, grabbing its blaster in his hand, crushing it. Keeping his grip on the Dalek, he aimed the Diendriver right at the Dalek's eyestalk as it stared at the weapon.

"You want to know why you always lose, even to a crazy man with a box?" asked Diend, "It's because you never believe you can. By the way, I know that for the most part you're bulletproof, but I think a good shot through the eyestalk with my weapon should do the job."

"…MERCY," the Dalek said, almost in a whisper, with a hint of anger at this indignity.

"You destroyed my treasure so no," Diend said coldly, "Oh, and if your fellow Daleks are listening, they should know that there are more of us, and a lot of them are much more powerful than me."

He pulled the trigger, the shot going straight through the eyestalk, travelling through the Dalek before exploding out the back, leaving a large hole. The eyestalk then lowered slowly, indicating the death of the creature.

Diend then began to walk away but stopped when he realized something was off. He then snapped his fingers as he realized what it was, slotting one last card into the Diendriver.

"**Attack Ride: Blast!**"

He started walking again, pointing the gun behind him and pulling the trigger, several blasts of blue energy firing from the gun, arcing and homing in on the Dalek before entering the hole left by the kill shot. A few seconds later, the Dalek exploded, leaving only the base of the armor smoldering and burning.

"Ah, much better," he said, banishing his armor. He then looked at the remains of the treasure he came to steal and sighed.

"I need some coffee," Daiki sighed, walking towards a nearby photo studio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There, another Dalek repelled. Next chapter will have a very appropriate Rider for this story. And while he's had no TRAINing against the Daleks, he should still do well.<strong>_

_**Also, for those who wanted to see Diend's special power, that'll show up in the final chapter, which is gonna be a doozy.  
><strong>_


	3. Daleks vs Trains

_****Well, here's chapter 3. If you figured out the hint, then you know this chap is about Den-O. I think it fits.****_

* * *

><p><strong>The Daleks get Rider Kicked<strong>

**Daleks vs Trains**

A few days after the latest Dalek attack, a boy in his mid-teens was walking along the along the sidewalks with a sullen look on his face. He looked like your average teenager except for the fact that his hair was spiked up a bit with a single red streak and his pupils were red.

"Dammit, I'm bored," the teen said, in a gruff, annoyed voice that did not fit the mouth it came from. "Those freaky things have been attacking lately, and we haven't seen a single damn one! I want to kick some ass!"

"_Calm down, Momotaros_," said a voice in his head, much more befitting a teenage boy, the boy to whom the body actually belonged. "_They were taken care of by other Riders so it's no problem_."

"So what?" Momotaros shouted to his host, Ryotaro Nogami, causing some people to stare at the Imagin-possessed human who seemed to be talking to no one, "I still want to fight one! There have been no Imagin lately and Owner won't tell us what those things are. It pisses me off!"

As M-Ryotaro turned into an alley, sand began to pour out of his clothes and a ball of light exited the boy before Momotaros returned to his physical form, leaving Ryotaro back in control of his body, his shaggy hair falling down and his eyes returning to their normal shade of brown. The red Imagin and Ryotaro then entered a side door, before going into the Milk Dipper café run by Ryotaro's sister, as well as being where the two lived. He was looking after the café until his sister returned from a short trip.

As he entered the café, he saw Hana sitting and drinking some tea, while Ryotaro's other Imagin, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros, sat around drinking coffee and eating some pastries.

"What are you doing here?" Ryotaro asked. Since the café hadn't opened yet for the day, no one was there to see all four Imagin.

"Owner wanted us out of DenLiner for some reason," Hana said, getting up from her seat, "We think it has something to do with those things that have been attacking. He seemed very troubled."

"I knew it!" screamed Momotaros, "I knew the old man knew something. Come on Kame, Kuma, Brat. We're gonna go get answers."

"Calm down, Sempai," said Urataros as he stood and walked towards them, "He'll tell us soon enough."

"Yes Momonoji," said Kintaros, before nodding off to sleep.

"Yeah, stupid Momotaros," laughed Ryutaros, pointing mockingly at Momotaros.

"What was that, Brat?!" shouted Momotaros, making a move towards the purple dragon Imagin before Hana punched him in the stomach hard, the young girl's punch causing him to double over. As her punched landed, there was a large number of explosions outside, causing everyone, even Kintaros who woke rather quickly, to look outside. Well, except for Momotaros, who was still on the floor.

"What…the hell…was that," he was able to get out, albeit painfully.

The others didn't answer as they ran outside, leaving Momotaros to painfully pick himself up and follow.

Floating above the streets was an orange Dalek, firing upon the humans below, causing a lot of damage as the people below ran in a panic. This got Momotaros back on his feet in a hurry.

"Alright! Finally a chance for a fight!" he cheered happily.

"Wow, it's so cute. Kawaii!" exclaimed Ryutaros, pointing at it.

"Ryuta, I'm not sure that's how best to describe it," said Urataros.

"Who cares? I've got something to fight now," Momotaros said, bouncing up and down with joy, "Let's go, Ryotaro!"

"Wait, Momotaros, we wanna fight it too!" said Ryutaro excitedly.

"Yes Sempai, why don't we go first?" Urataros requested.

"Why the hell should I let you? I'm the star!" shouted Momotaros, annoyed at the insolence.

"Because, if we start, then you'll be able to finish him off," said Kintaros.

"Yes, that would truly be a role worthy of you, Sempai," said Urataros, placing his hands on Momotaros' shoulders reassuringly.

"Hmm…" Momotaros said thoughtfully, "that would be cool. Alright, start it off, Kame!"

"No problem. Ready, Ryotaro?" the blue turtle Imagin asked.

"Hai," said Ryotaro. Urataros then turned into energy and jumped into Ryotaro and possessing him, causing his hair to become well-combed with a single blue streak, along with a pair of glasses appearing on his face, covering his now blue eyes. U-Ryotaro then began to move towards the Dalek.

"Man, this is gonna be cool," said Momotaros. He then paused. "But, what if he finishes him off before I get to fight?" He suddenly grew angry. "Oi, get back here, you lying turtle bastard!" He made a move to go after him, but was stopped when Hana stomped on his foot, hard. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Shut up, stupid Momo and let Urataros fight," she said annoyed.

"Arigato, Hana-chan," said U-Ryotaro, as he continued to approach the Dalek, who finally took notice of him and landed in the street.

"HUMAN, PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION!" it shouted, aiming its weapon at the possessed boy.

"Sorry, not today," U-Ryotaro said smoothly as he slung a belt around his waist. Pulling out the Rider Pass, he pressed the blue button on the belt, causing a rhythmic tone to emit from it.

"Henshin," he said as he swiped the pass in front of the belt.

"**ROD FORM!**" announced the belt.

Blue energy shards were released from the belt, forming a black nondescript body suit, increasing his height by a few inches, before pieces of armor appeared around him before spinning and converging onto the bodysuit, forming a set of blue armor on the torso. The look was completed with a small blue armored turtle moving over the suit's helmet before reaching the front and transforming into the mask for the suit, finishing the transformation into one of Kamen Rider Den-O's numerous forms.

"Now," said Den-O Rod Form, "can I reel you in, Robot-kun?"

"I AM NO MACHINE! I AM A DALEK!" screamed the Dalek and it fired a blast at the Rider, who leaned out of the way of the shot, "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED, RIDER!"

"I'm afraid not," said Den-O as he connected the DenGasher into Rod Mode before it extended to full length. Gripping the staff, he charged at the Dalek.

Getting in close, he planted a few well-placed strikes with the DenGasher before moving away as the Dalek extended its plunger towards him. Den-O then grabbed the end of the staff and swung, landing a long-range slash with the bladed end of the rod. Repositioning the weapon in his hands, he charged at the Dalek, jabbing the weapon into its side like a harpoon. Lifting the Dalek up, he landed a side kick, launching the Dalek through the air before it skidded to a stop on the ground.

Turning towards the Rider, it fired an energy blast, striking the DenGasher and sending it flying into the air, effectively disarming Den-O. Another hit Den-O directly, knocking him back. The Dalek continued to fire, forcing Den-O to dodge.

"Alright, it's my turn," said Momotaros as he readied himself to charge at the Dalek. However, he was abruptly shoved to the ground as Ryutaros leap-frogged over him.

"Yay, yay, my turn for fun," he said, leaping into the air and turning into an energy form and entering Den-O, shoving out Urataros in mid-dodge.

"**GUN FORM!**"

The Rod Form mask dissipated as the Rod Form armor floated off and spun around before reconverging as a set of purple armor. This was finished by a purple dragon appearing on top of the helmet, moving forward, and finally converting into the mask. The DenGasher converted into Gun Mode in midair before flying into Den-O's waiting hands.

"Oomph!" grunted Urataros as he landed on the ground, "A little more warning next time, Ryuta!"

"Hee, hee, do you mind if I play with you, Coffepot-chan?" asked Den-O Gun Form, spinning on his right foot and pointing at the Dalek. "I can't hear ya!"

"SILENCE!" the Dalek screamed as it began to fire at Den-O again, who simply began to break-dance out of the way of the blasts.

Moving out of the Dalek's line of fire, Den-O held the gun sideways in his right hand and began to return fire, firing rapid-fire shots from the DenGasher. These shots impacted on Dalek's armor, causing sparks to fly off. Other than some marks and dings however, no real damage was being inflicted. This annoyed Den-O so he began to move around the Dalek, hoping some shots would do damage. When this failed, he moved in close and began to use his break-dancing fighting style to land some blows on the Dalek to knock it off balance. He then back-flipped into the air, opening fire once his weapon was aimed at the Dalek. While this did no damage to the armor, one shot managed to take out the suction cup arm.

"Mou, this isn't working," Den-O huffed, "Kuma-chan, switch!"

"No way, I'm up!" exclaimed Momotaros, but he was stopped by Kintaros slamming into his side, sending him sprawling. "W-where's the respect?" he managed to get out, or at last that's what it sounded like since he was lying face-first in the street.

"Alright," said the golden bear Imagin as he prepared himself, "here I come, Ryuta!"

He charged forward, turning to energy before flying into Den-O, replacing Ryutaros.

"**AX FORM!**"

Again, Den-O initiated a form change, the Gun Form armor coming off and reattaching as a set of gold armor. The DenKamen mask this time took the form of a golden faceguard with an ax blade protruding from the front. The DenGasher left his right hand before configuring into Ax Mode and returning to him.

"Now, Saltshaker-kun," said Den-O Axe Form, popping his neck, "my strength will make you weep!"

"YOUR STRENGTH IS NOTHING TO THE MIGHT OF THE DALEKS!" and with that the Dalek opened fire once more.

This time, however, instead of dodging, Den-O stood his ground, taking each shot in the chest, his heavy armor protecting him from the blasts. He moved forward and began to deliver slash after slash with the DenGasher, ripping up sparks and even cutting through the armor a little, the powerful blows causing actual damage to the Dalek.

Tossing the DenGasher high into the air, Den-O began to unleash a series of palm strikes on the Dalek. These blows, backed by Kintaros' strength, actually managed to dent its armor, pushing it back a little.

"Dosukoi!" Den-O shouted, landing a final double palm strike that launched the Dalek backwards several yards. He then raised his hand and caught the DenGasher as it fell back down to earth.

"Hey, Kuma! Don't you dare destroy that thing! That's my job!" yelled Momotaros, finally picking himself up off the ground. He then charged towards the battle, jumping into air before finally entering Den-O so he could fight.

"**SWORD FORM!**"

Once more, Den-O's armor changed, the gold armor flying off before reforming into red armor as it attached to Den-O's suit as the DenGasher converted to Sword Mode. Finally, a red peach appeared on the helmet and moved to the front, splitting down the middle to form the DenKamen.

Kintaros landed next to Hana as Ryutaros and Urataros also returned to stand next to her.

"Good luck, Sempai!" encouraged Urataros.

"Hai, Momonoji," Kintaros continued.

"Beat him, Ryotaro!" Hana and Ryutaros cheered.

"Ore, sanjou!" shouted Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form as he got into his signature pose.

The Dalek looked at the Rider in front of him before looking to his companions.

"ANALYSIS COMPLETE. THIS IS YOUR FINAL TRANSFORMATION, RIDER. I WILL FINISH THIS BATTLE VICTORIOUS!" said the Dalek.

"Heh, too bad for you then, you trashcan bastard," jeered Den-O, "because from the start to the finish, I'm already at the climax! Ready, Ryotaro?"

"_Hai, Momotaros,_" Ryotaro responded.

"Alright, go, go, go!" cried Den-O, charging towards the Dalek, brandishing his sword.

Getting in close, Den-O began a flurry of wild slashes on the Dalek, sparks flying with each hit. Each strike cut a bit into its armor and pushed it back with every hit. Den-O then switched it up, landing a series of kicks and punches to keep it off balance. The Dalek tried to aim its remaining weapon at the Rider, but Den-O reacted quicker and sliced through the middle of the barrel, effectively disarming the Dalek. He then performed an upward slash, sending the Dalek into the air before leaping after it and landing a side kick, launching it back a few dozen feet before it landed on the ground.

"Alright, time for the finisher," said Den-O as he brought the Rider Pass up to his belt and swiping it over the buckle.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Red energy began to arc from the belt up to the sword, collecting in the blade, causing it to glow bright red. Den-O pointed the blade at the Dalek.

"Take this!" he shouted as the blade shot off the DenGasher, tethered by a line of energy. It flew straight at the Dalek and embedded itself into the armored shell. The observers gasped at this.

"Oh shit," said Den-O, a surprised look on his face.

"_That's never happened before,_" said Ryotaro.

"Oh, well, let's do this!" said Den-O, smiling under the helmet. He then raised the DenGasher, lifting the Dalek off the ground. "Hissatsu! My hissatsu attack!"

He then swung to the right, slamming it into the side of a building. He then swung left, lowering the weapon to drag it along the ground before bringing it into an abandoned car. Den-O brought the sword high above his head, raising the Dalek a good distance above the ground.

"Smash-'Em-Up Version!" he shouted, swinging the DenGasher down, propelling the Dalek straight towards the ground at high speed. It hit the ground hard, exploding as soon as it hit the ground.

"We did it!" Den-O yelled, throwing his hands into the air. The others cheered as well. Den-O then removed the belt and Momotaros jumped out of Ryutaro's body as the armor fell off and Hana and the other Taros ran up to them. The group then went over to the small crater the Dalek had made and looked down into it, seeing bits and pieces of the Dalek's armor. Ryutaros managed to find its dome partially intact and put it on his head childishly.

"So what was it?" asked Hana.

"I don't know," replied Ryotaro.

"It's called a Dalek," said a new voice, causing the others to turn towards its source.

"Owner!" the group cried as the owner of DenLiner walked towards them.

"It is the greatest enemy of the lords of time and space," Owner continued, "and there are many more where this came from."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyone else think that Owner<strong> **is a Time Lord? He seems to act like one sometimes.**_

_**Next time is a Rider who shares something significant with David Tennant.**_


	4. Daleks vs the Giant

_**Next chap! Here it is!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Daleks get Rider Kicked<strong>

**Daleks vs the Giant**

A Dalek beamed down into Tokyo, preparing for a mass extermination.

"HUMANS, PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINA-"

**SQUISH!**

A large green foot came down on the Dalek, crushing it underfoot.

"EH?" said Kamen Rider J, "WHAT DID I STEP ON?" The titanic Rider shrugged his shoulders and just walked away.

Back on the ground, in the crater that is J's footprint, laid a completely flattened Dalek shell. It exploded moments later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April Fool's!<strong>_

_**This chapter is not canon with the story, I just thought it'd be funny.**_

_**The next chapter will be real and the hint from last chapter applies to that one.**_


	5. Daleks vs the Destroyer (and Friends)

_**Well, this has been a long time coming but finally it's done (I blame school and mild writer's block). Anyhow, here's the chapter of Dalek thrashing, featuring the Rider equivalent to David Tennant, along with some companions.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Daleks get Rider Kicked<strong>

**Daleks vs the Destroyer (and Friends)**

It had been some time since the last Dalek had attacked and the people of Tokyo had begun to think that, due to the efforts of the Riders, the aliens had left. Unfortunately, they were mistaken.

Three bronze Daleks suddenly transported into the Shinjuku district around midday, causing an instant panic the moment they had appeared. People began to flee in all directions as they opened fired, causing a good amount of property damage and a few civilian casualties as those not able to flee fast enough were struck by the Dalek's lasers.

At a photo studio, a young man poked his head out the door and saw what was occurring.

"So, it's those things Kaito mentioned," he said. He then sighed. "Looks like I'll have to take care of this."

As he made his way out the door, a shimmering silver square appeared above him and fell over him, causing his clothes to change.

As the Daleks continued their destructive rampage, they stopped when they heard the sound of an engine behind them. Turning, the Daleks spotted someone driving towards them on an odd-looking motorcycle.

"HALT HUMAN, OR BE EXTERMINATED!" the middle Dalek ordered, as it and its companions all took aim at him.

The motorcycle came to a halt, and its rider dismounted. Aside from the helmet on his head, he was wearing a blue pin-striped suit and red trainers on his feet. The Daleks seemed to move back a bit, as if in fright.

"THE DOCTOR?" the one on the left asked, an almost imperceptible touch of fear in its voice.

"Wrong," the rider said, removing his helmet and revealing himself to be the young man from earlier, "though I have heard of him."

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF! IDENTIFY!" the final Dalek ordered.

"Hmm, I'm a little disappointed you haven't heard of me," the man said, staring down the Daleks, "but if you must know, I'm…"

"Tsukasa!"

The man, Tsukasa Kadoya, turned, a little annoyed that his introduction had been interrupted, and saw two of his companions running towards him, another young man a little younger than him and a girl around the same age.

"Tsukasa, what are those things?" the man, Yusuke Onodera, asked.

"Are they those things Daiki-san mentioned?" the girl, Natsumi Hikari, added.

"Yes," Tsukasa answered, "these are Daleks."

"MORE HUMANS TO BE SLAUGHTERED," said the center Dalek.

"YOU WILL FALL BEFORE OUR MIGHT," added the left Dalek.

"NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE," the right Dalek finished.

"Yusuke, Natsumikan, get ready," Tsukasa said to his comrades before turning to the Daleks. "I'd be a little worried about us if I were you."

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

"Because we're not merely humans," Tsukasa answered, pulling a device from his suit and placing it on his waist, causing it to expand into a full belt. Yusuke held his hands in front of his waist and a strange belt manifested itself. Natsumi held her right hand up in the air, as a small mechanical bat flew into her hand.

Tsukasa grabbed the sides of the Decadriver and pulled them apart, twisting the buckle 90 degrees as he reached to his left and pulled a card from his Ride Booker.

"We're just some passing-through Kamen Riders. Remember that!" he said, holding the card in front of him. "Henshin!"

Yusuke place his left fist on the side of the Arcle as he moved his right arm in front of him from left to right before calling out, "Henshin!" and placing his right fist on top of his left.

Natsumi held Kivala in front of her and both called out, "Henshin!"

Tsukasa flipped the card around and slammed it into the belt.

"**Kamen Ride:**"

He then pushed the sides together, flipping the Decadriver back to normal.

"**Decade!**"

Nine spectral figures appeared around Tsukasa before converging on him, forming a grey suit of armor on him. Several cards appeared in front of him and merged with the helmet, turning a large portion of the suit magenta as the eyes flashed green. Yusuke held his hands out to the side as a red bug-like suit of armor formed. Finally, a yellow heart-shaped gem appear on Natsumi's forehead as Kivala released a number of lavender hearts that formed onto Natsumi's body before shattering off to form bat-like armor.

The three Kamen Riders, Decade, Kuuga, and Kivala, had completed their transformations and prepared to engage the Daleks.

"THREE KAMEN RIDERS LOCATED! THREAT LEVEL RAISED SUBSTANTIALLY!" the center Dalek shouted. The three then moved apart, preparing to engage the enemy.

"Ikuze," Decade said to his companions and the three charged, with Kuuga attacking the Dalek on the left, Kivala going for Dalek on the right, and Decade engaging the center Dalek.

"INITIAL ANALYSIS INDICATES A SIMILAR COMBAT SYSTEM TO THE RIDER DESIGNATED DIEND," the Dalek stated. "THIS DATA HAS BEEN ARCHIVED AND STUDIED. YOU WILL FALL."

"Sorry, but I'm nothing like the thief," said Decade, drawing his Ride Booker in Sword Mode and beginning his assault, landing a number of hits while dodging blasts from the Dalek. Rolling along the ground, he shifted his weapon to Gun Mode and opened fire, sparks flying off of the Dalek's armor as each shot hit. Unfortunately, the only results were a number of scorch marks on its armor.

"Oh, right, Kaito mentioned attacks like that weren't much good," he said, replacing the Ride Booker on his belt and removing a card from it, opening the Decadriver as he did. "Let's try something else then." He then inserted the card into the belt and closed it.

"**Kamen Ride: Faiz!**"

Red photon lines appeared over the armor and in a crimson flash of light, Decade had become Kamen Rider Faiz, albeit still wearing the Decadriver. Surprising the Dalek with the transformation, Decade got in close, and landed several punches before a powerful side kick launched the Dalek back. He then pulled out another card and put it into his belt.

"**Form Ride: Kiva Dogga!**"

Quicksilver began to flow over his armor before shattering into the form of Kamen Rider Kiva, before chains wrapped around Decade's arms and chest before shattering, revealing the thick purple armor of Dogga Form, the Dogga Hammer appearing in his hands. He walked slowly forward, dragging the hammer's head along the ground, as the Dalek opened fire but Dogga Form's thick armor wasn't even scratched. Getting in close, Decade landed a palm strike with his left hand, sending the Dalek back several feet before he moved in to slam it with his hammer. Large dents began to form in its armor as Decade launched into an extremely one-sided assault.

Meanwhile, Kuuga was battling his own Dalek. A few punches and kicks from his Mighty Form knocked the Dalek around a bit, but aside from a few small dents from his blows, he wasn't causing too much damage. Deciding to get in close, he rushed the Dalek, grabbed the plunger arm, and lifted the Dalek above his head. Unfortunately, this left him in a bad position to dodge an energy blast from the Dalek, which scorched part of his armor, forcing Kuuga to drop it. A second blast knocked the red Rider backwards, ripping the plunger arm off as he was sent backwards.

"SURRENDER AND FACE EXTERMINATION!" the Dalek screamed.

Kuuga smirked under his helmet. "Not going to happen."

He then swung his arms out, plunger in hand and shouted, "Chou Henshin!"

The red jewel in the middle of the belt began to flash and turned purple causing a change in armor as Kuuga switched to his purple Titan Form, as the plunger arm flashed and turned into the Titan Sword. He then began to charge toward his Dalek.

Unperturbed, the Dalek began to open fire, each shot dead on. However, just as with the Dogga Form armor, the blasts didn't even slow Kuuga down. Getting closer as the Dalek continued to fire, Kuuga swung his sword, cutting into its armor and pushing it back. He then broke into a series of slashes that ripped sparks off its armor and cut some large gashes into it.

As for the third member of group, Kivala was holding her own against her opponent. While she may not have possessed the wide array of weapons and abilities as her compatriots, she could still handle herself, especially with the strength and skill granted by her armor. At the moment, she was deflecting the Dalek's energy blasts with her sword, before moving in to slash at its armor before moving back. This hit-and-run tactic was proving to be effective, as the Dalek had not yet managed to land a hit. Deciding to end the battle, Kivala leaped backwards into the air and landed several yards away from the Dalek. Her sword began to glow with lavender light as a pair of energy wings appeared on her back. With her sword pointed in front of her, she rocketed forward to execute the Sonic Stab on the Dalek.

Meanwhile, Kuuga had had enough of his Dalek opponent and decided to end things too. So, with a quick downward slash, he sliced off the Dalek's blaster and a quickly following upwards slash launched the Dalek into the sky. As it continued upwards, Kuuga dropped his sword and grabbed the fallen blaster. With another cry of "Chou Henshin!", Kuuga shifted into the green Pegasus Form and the blaster became the Pegasus Bowgun. As the Dalek began to fall, Kuuga placed his weapon in his left hand and took aim, using Pegasus Form's enhanced sensory abilities to find a gap in the Dalek's armor created by the Titan Sword. Pulling the plunger on his weapon with his right hand, he released it, performing the Blast Pegasus as the shot left his weapon and flew straight at the Dalek.

Over with Decade, he too had decided to end the fight and drew another card and inserted it into his belt, closing the belt to activate it.

"**Kamen Rider: Kabuto!**"

Hexagonal plates began to spread over Decade, forming the armor of Kamen Rider Kabuto.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" shouted the Dalek, as it began to pour its energy into its primary weapon to generate a far more blast than it had done previously. Calmly, Decade reached into his Ride Booker, pulled out another card, and placed it into his belt.

"EXTERMINATE!" cried the Dalek as it fired, a blast three times the size of a standard shot firing from its weapon. Decade merely closed the belt.

"**Attack Ride: Clock Up!**"

Instantly, time began to slow down as the Dalek's attack seemed to stop just in front of Decade, who proceeded to walk around it and move towards the Dalek. He looked to see his companions' attacks about to impact with their own Daleks, almost frozen by Clock Up, and pulled out one final card, inserting it into his belt as he reached the Dalek.

"**Final Attack Ride: K-K-K-Kabuto!**"

Tachyon energy gathered at Decade's right foot as he prepared to execute Kabuto's Rider Kick. Once he was behind the Dalek he spun, unleashing a powerful roundhouse that ripped straight through the Dalek's armor. At the same time, albeit much slower, both Kivala's and Kuuga's attacks had hit.

As the effects of Clock Up ended, all three Daleks erupted in three simultaneous fireballs as the Riders began to recover from the fight. All three deactivated their armors and took a look at the smoldering wrecks of the monsters they had just defeated.

"I gotta admit, they weren't as tough as they made themselves sound," said Yusuke.

"I think their main strength is their numbers," replied Tsukasa. "From what I've heard, they've laid waste to entire planets. They've even tried for Earth."

"Then if they're so powerful, why haven't they succeeded?" asked Natsumi.

"Mainly a crazy guy with a blue box."

The three turned around to see Daiki Kaito walking towards them.

"Now, however, their attention has turned towards Riders, after encountering some of us," he continued. "Nice outfit by the way, Tsukasa."

"Shut up," retorted Tsukasa. "Now that they're after us, what should we do?"

Daiki gave a little smirk.

"Prepare for war."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so maybe the prepare for war line is a bit soon, but when the finale comes (hopefully after 3 or 4 more chaps) it's gonna be big. I really hope there isn't as huge a gap between uploads as last time, but I'll do my best.<strong>_


End file.
